The prior art comprises the fixed placement of a material working machine relative to one or more adjustable carriers for delivering material to the machine to be worked. An example of such a machine would be what is commonly called an ironworker. The ironworker has a plurality of work stations within its confines, which are adapted to cut or punch metal or like material of various sizes and shapes, which material may be of varying length as it is fed to the machine, up to 100 feet for example.
With the machine fixed to a floor surface, normally concrete, and with the work stations at various horizontally and vertically spaced positions in the machine, one can well visualize the difficulty of positioning, manually or otherwise, the material to be worked to be routed to the machine, with that difficulty exacerbated by the elongated nature of the material. Various types of feed carriers, scissors-nature and the like have been tried with varying degrees of success, but none completely satisfactory.